A DIFFICULT QUESTION
by StarUnicornGalaxy
Summary: Lenny have a difficult question to Carrie and her sister Laney will help him or maybe...not


**A Difficult Question**

**-Dialog -**  
><strong>-"Thinkings"-<strong>  
><strong>-"-<strong>  
><strong>[songs or traductions]<strong>  
><strong>letters,or paper/**  
><strong>"Radio o T.V"<strong>  
><strong>••places••<strong>  
>_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*<p>

Lenny was looking at his reflection in the mirror while holding a rose

-umm…C-Carrie…¿do you…do you want to…emm…-

his sister Laney,was watching at him while reading a magazine lying on her bed

-Carrie…¿do you want to…emm…¿come in a date…¡oh man,this is so difficult,she probably say to me no!-

-you're right this time bro-

-shut up Laney-

Lenny lay in his bed and cover his face with his pillow.

-¿what I'm going to do?,she will never like me,this is stupid-

-don't say things like that little brother,maybe she said yes,maybe not,she probably hates you,or never talk to you anymore,or let you in the friend zone,but it's not bad at all-

-thanks for make me feel much better sis ¬¬-

-you're welcome-

-and I'm not the little brother,I'm older than you-

-yeah,for 2 minutes-

-¡shut up!-

-about Carrie,¿you're ready?-

-I-I tried,but is too difficult,¡I can't even talk to my reflect!-

-coward-

-I'm not a coward-

-yes you are-

-¡I'm not!-

-then ask her-

-¡probably I do!-

Lenny gets up from the bed and walks to the door, opens and closes the door and goes, but four seconds later returns to the room

-maybe I wait a little-

-'coward'-

-¡I'm not…-

-you're a coward for not tell her that you have a huge crush whit her-

-you…I….her…uh…¡I'm older!-

Lenny was walking in circles in his room while he was holding his head and his sister was watching him in a frustrated mood .

-¿what I'm going to do?,¿what I'm going to do?,¿what I'm going to do?,¿what I'm going to do?,¿what I'm going to do?,¿what I'm going to do?,¿what I'm going to do?,¿what I'm going to do?,¿what I'm going to do?,-

-¡stop doing that! just go and tell her, it's not that hard-

-is not as easy as it seems sister,if she says no, it could be the end of the world-

his eyes wide open and heard an explosion.

-do not be overstated-

She rolls her eyes and closes his magazine

-look,I declare to Corey, and neither i was afraid-

**(FLASHBACK TRANSITION)**

Laney is being pushed by his brother while she was holding the door and she shook his head like saying no

-I don't wanna, I will not say to him,I-I knows he tell me no-

-¿how do you know,if you don't ask him yet?-

-no…but…I know he probably says no-

-come on Laney,i dressed like you, to go to that silly contest of the beauty queen, ¡you owe me!-

Lenny says showing a photo,while he was wearing a dress surrounded by little girls

-I…say…¡**NO**!-

Laney hits Lenny with his foot and Lenny falls and she runs out of the room.

**(END OF THE FLASHBACK)**

-touché-

-¿what I'm going to do?-

-¡stop saying that all the time!,¡Look,if you don't tell her!,¡I do!-

Laney walks to the door but Lenny stop her.

-¡no!,I'm the only how can tell her-

-ok…so do it-

-¿¡are you crazy!?-

-¡ok this is enough!-

Laney takes Lenny arm and drags him to the front of the garage of Carrie.

-¿¡how did we get here so fast!?-

Ask Lenny confused.

-the magic of the fanfic bro-

-¿why did you bring me here?-

-*faceplam* agh,¿seriously? ¬¬-

-oh yeah,hehe,sorry…-

-go and tell her-

-n…-

before Lenny end the word,Laney touches the garage door and runs away.

-¡B*TCH!-

Lenny yells at his sister

-¡sorry Bro,i love you,but you wanna tell her XD!-

-¿Lens,what are you doing here?-

A female voice a made Lenny turn around and his blood froze to see Carrie in front of him.

-¡C-Carrie h-hi…I-I…umm…I-I just …c-come h-here for t-tell y-you s-something…-

-oh,ok,¿what is it?-

Lenny still stood for a second but then shook his head and looked at her.

-I-I… I just …wanted to tell you that …if you wanted to …go out with me at some restaurant or a fair-

-yes,I see you at the fair at 7-

-look,i know you are a bit confused but…,wait…¿you said yes?-

-yhea,sounds fun-

Lenny looked at her shocked but then he shock his head and agreed

-oh ok,then…¿at seven?-

-at seven-

-ok,I see you there-

Lenny says goodbye to Carrie and walks away with a smile on his face but then he stop.

-wait a second … ¿who am I supposed to do there?, ¿what if it all goes wrong and she hates me for that? or if it's not fun and bored, oh worse, Carrie will think that I am the boring one. if that happens it would be the end of the world-

Lenny starts to sweat and puts his hands on his head,while, his eyes were wide open showing despair, worry and fear.

-¡Lenny!,¡stop doing that!-

Laney yells at him.

-¡you shut up wh*re,this will be the end of my life!

-¿¡who you call Wh*re,b*tch!?, ¡you'll see when I get my hands on you, I'll leave a black eye on you,that you wish you had never been born!-

-¡try it Sl*T!-

-¡LENNY!-

Laney chases Lenny Angry down the block while several people were watching him weird.

**THE END**


End file.
